


Car Radio

by ridgeline



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 一个艺术家的糟糕一晚。





	Car Radio

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇的时候我大半部分时间都在听Twenty One Pilots.

展览在十点半的时候结束，灯光暗了下来。两个实习生在画廊的过道里面交头接耳，讨论之后要去哪里吃晚饭。Stefano站在离他们不远的地方，听着他们在附近的日式拉面店和那家新开的三明治店之间犹豫不决。他看着人群稀稀拉拉地走出大门，还剩下一个记者站在大门那里，正在打电话，大概在准备赶下一个场子。

实习生们最后决定去酒吧。走廊尽头那边，一个工作人员打扮的人叫了一声，“准备拆了，来帮忙！”他说，他们点头，跟着走了过去。

有一会儿，Stefano想问他俩对他的摄影展有什么看法，但最后还是没有。他停顿了一下，手在外套口袋里面摸索，找到烟盒，拿出一根烟。

他转身，朝安全出口走去。

手机上有两个未接来电，几条短信，一个语音邮件。未接来电来自GQ那个活儿的负责编辑，不急；短信基本上都是认识的编辑和不熟的熟人的祝贺短信，千篇一律，Steano点选批量删除，犹豫了一下，又保存了下来。最后那条是医生助理提醒他下周去诊所做体检，检查视神经的压迫情况有没有恶化，就好像必须要仪器才能确定一样。

Stefano看了一眼语音邮件的署名，然后又关掉。

画廊背后的停车场里面已经没什么车了，只剩下两辆沃尔沃和一辆福特。他的车孤零零地呆在角落。Stefano按了一下遥控钥匙，没有反应，他紧张起来，迅速跑过去，不出意外地看到了一地碎玻璃。有人砸了车窗，再扯掉了报警系统，仪表盘下面出现了一个大洞，GPS和车载音响都被拆掉了。

有一会儿，他只是站在那里，一动不动，看着砸碎的车窗和座位上的碎玻璃，因为愤怒而发抖。他感受着这一天这个完美的黯淡结局。

至少四个轮胎还在。

驾驶席没法抢救了，皮革被碎玻璃划了一个大口子。Stefano抹掉剩下的玻璃，坐进去，关上车门，插上车钥匙，发动车子。小灯亮了起来，他想了一分钟该不该给律师打电话，汽车保险涵盖有多广，以及是否应该报警。

_警察能做什么？_

他把电子点烟器插到底座上，至少这个也没被偷。

引擎空转了一会儿后，停了下来，电子点烟器亮了起来，一片寂静。他点了烟，抽了一口，然后坐在那里，径直地看着车窗前面。

没有全国性的报纸或者杂志报道。本市的报纸提了两次，一次是开幕的时候，在第二版，一次是第二天，在第五版——那篇恶毒而愚蠢的评论。 _第五版。_ 为什么不干脆放到第六版算了？至少还会有人读一下。朋友们叫他不要介意，时间会证明一切，时间站在他这边， _哦，Stef，你已经很成功了，慢慢来吧，你不是还卖出去了两张吗？_

时间就是问题所在，实在是太慢了。

他习惯性地伸出手，想打开音响，切换到古典音乐电台，希望是柴可夫斯基，肖邦也可以，就算是斯特拉文斯基也行。但是他的手指戳在破碎的塑料边缘里，刺痛之后，血从划开的伤口滴在车厢地板上。

“该死。”Stefano说。

暴怒在他的胸膛里面涌起，他握紧拳头，死死地盯着方向盘，牙齿紧咬。他的视野因为怒火而一片模糊，但依然是红色的，永远都是红色的。

“该死，该死，该死。”Stefano重复，麻木地。

一个突兀的声音惊醒了他，在Stefano反应过来之前，发现自己已经卧倒在副驾驶席上，一只手护住脑袋。没清理干净的玻璃碎片刺到了他的膝盖。过了大约一分钟，在恐怖之中，Stefano听到了汽车驶离的声音，才意识到，那不是费卢杰的街道上0.38子弹出膛的声音，只不过是美国一个停车场里面的轮胎的爆响。他缓慢地坐起来，冷汗覆满了他的额头。

“该死……”

画廊二楼的灯光亮了起来，一个人影在窗口晃动了一下，仿佛是想确认停车场里面发生了什么。Stefano冷静下来，发动了车子，他挂上空档，然后犹豫了一下，松开离合器，停住了。

他先回复了短信，然后给GQ的编辑回了电话，他们讨论了下一稿什么时候交，以及见面的日期，Stefano承诺最迟在5号前给出样片，他挂了电话，做了一个日程表。接着他看向屏幕，语音邮箱上面依然有一个红色的未读提示。

又会有什么损失？

Stefano按下播放。

寂静。

“ _尊敬的Valentini先生，打扰了，这里是穆中心，我们已经有了您的测试结果。很荣幸地，您符合我们的选拔条件，一封邮件很快就会寄到您之前登记的地址。如果您依然希望加入我们的计划，请按照说明填好表格之后寄回，邮费是免费的。不过在这之前，我们需要确认您登记的电话号码和地址是否准确，请尽快联系我们。再见，希望您度过美好的一天，我们冀望能够再次见到您……_ ”

 

 

FIN


End file.
